Colors Fade
by bsblover17
Summary: Edward is a single, wealthy Seattle lawyer. Bella is an impoverished, ill mannered woman. After one drunken encounter, they are left dealing with the consequences three months later. Now they must come together to overcome one of life's biggest surprises


**So this is my first story I'm posting on here and I really hope you guys like it! I know it may seem a bit cliche but I've had this idea in my head for a while now! Its all human and is told from Edward's point of view. It's pretty OOC too. At least on Bella's part it is! Anyways, I hope you enjoy my first Twilight fan fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**P.S This first chapter is only short because I wanted to see if people like it first. They'll be longer after this one.**

Rain. I absolutely detest it. You would think that one who had lived in the Pacific Northwest for the entire twenty four years of his life would enjoy the dreary weather, but no. I would never enjoy the cold wetness that was the Seattle rain. An umbrella only helped me so much as I walked through the madhouse to my office.

Fortunately, my large apartment was no more than a few blocks from where I managed my small law firm so I wasn't completely affected by the rain, though I would have preferred to have not gone in it at all.

Duty calls, I suppose.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," my assistant said jovially as I entered the building with a slight grimace. I could already tell that because of the downtrodden weather, my day wouldn't be quite as bright as I would have liked. "Here is your coffee. Just the way you like it. Completely black."

"Nothing like black coffee to start the day right," I said with a smile as I took the coffee and headed towards my office. "Do I have any messages, Jessica?"

"Yes," she nodded, standing before my desk stiffly. Jessica Stanley had been my assistant for a little over a year, yet she still seemed uncomfortable in my presence. I'd been trying to convince her that I wasn't an awful person since we'd met, but nothing seemed to change the way she acted around me.

"Your mom called. She was just reminding you about dinner tonight. Also, Mr. Yorkie called and said he wants to fight for full custody of his children."

She began rattling off different messages my clients had left for me. I listened half-heartedly until one name caught my attention.

"Some woman named Bella called," she said with slight disgust. Was I sensing a bit of jealousy? "She didn't say anything but for you to call her as soon as you could. All she left was a number."

She placed a small note on the edge of my desk. I nodded quickly to tell her that I no longer needed her in my office and she quickly scurried away.

"Bella…" I muttered to myself, reading over the phone number. The name sounded so familiar yet so foreign. No matter how many times that name rolled from my tongue I couldn't quite figure out where I'd heard it. "Bella, Bella, Bella."

Finally, I picked up my phone and dialed the number. It only rang once before a low female voice answered.

"Hello?" she said. Hearing her voice only made me feel as if I'd met this woman somewhere before. But where?

"Yes, this is Edward Cullen of the Cullen law firm. I was given a message that said I needed to call this number. Is this…Bella?"

She cleared her throat quietly. "Yeah this is Bella. I know this is really random and we've never met but could you meet me for lunch at the MSM Delia on 6th avenue at noon? It's important. Thanks."

I'd barely opened my mouth to protest when the line suddenly went dead. With my mouth slightly agape, I placed the phone back on the dock and drew in a long, ragged breath. A woman who seemed so sure to know me had just forced me into meeting with her and I hadn't even been given the chance to object.

"Hey Jessica," I called to my assistant as she passed the door to my office. She looked at me with wide eyes entered the office. "Clear my schedule for the afternoon. I'm going out to lunch at noon."

"With whom?" she asked curiously, cocking her head adorably. Thought it was difficult to see beneath the pants suit, the tight bun and thick glasses, she did possess a certain beauty that many women seemed to lack.

"I'm not actually sure," I sighed inwardly and dropped my shoulders. She appeared just as confused as I felt as she nodded her head and left the office.

I buried myself in my paperwork until the time came for me to leave for lunch. So, reluctantly I grabbed my umbrella, slipped into my coat and left the building. Much to my dismay, I was without a car and the rain was only pouring harder.

Why had I decided to walk to work today?

"Taxi!" I called, throwing my arm up to hail the closest cab. It pulled up beside me and I climbed inside the disgusting vehicle. The smell of stale smoke came at me like some kind of missile and I was nearly choking on the disgusting scent. "Yes, could you please take me to 6th avenue?"

The driver nodded and I sat back as we drove through the pouring rain. I was somewhat shocked when we pulled up to a small restaurant in an area I'd never cared to visit. With another long sigh, I paid the cab driver and exited the vehicle.

I was so accustomed to eating at only posh inner city restaurants, I was somewhat shocked by the small atmosphere of this small deli when I finally did decide to enter. I couldn't deny the fact that the various sandwiches behind the counter smelled extremely appetizing.

"Edward," a voice suddenly called. I looked towards a table in the back of the deli to find a petite woman waving me over. She didn't appear to be someone I would normally associate with. Her appearance was messy nonetheless. Her dark hair was pulled back in a loose bun and her tee shirt seemed to be a size or two too small. She was smacking her gum annoyingly as she rolled her eyes in impatience. "Well are you gonna come over here?"

This was Bella?"

"Are you Bella?" I asked as I approached the table slowly.

"Yeah, that's me," she said as she continued smacking the gum. "Sit down. We need to talk."

"Alright," I said as I sat in the uncomfortable chair. "Have we met before?"

She suddenly appeared offended. "Uh, yeah. Remember like three months ago we slept together at that bar Contour. Boy was that fun night."

I could feel the color suddenly drain from my face as I began to remember just where I'd seen her. While most of my memory of that night was blurry, I could remember leaving the bar with her and leaving her apartment bright the next morning. She and I hadn't talked since.

"Oh," I said flatly, embarrassed that I'd been called out on my drunken night.

"Yeah you were pretty wasted," she laughed.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say that so loudly. It isn't like I'm proud of my drunken mistakes," I shrugged slightly. "Moving on, is there a reason I called you here?"

She reached in her purse to pull out a small stick. With a suddenly concerned expression, she placed it on the table and slid it my way.

"You're pregnant?" I gasped, knowing all too well how this discussion would end. She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest.

"Yep. Guess what, bud. The thing is yours."


End file.
